pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Patapon 2
Patapon 2: Don Chaka (パタポン２ドンチャカ) is the sequel to the original Patapon. In Patapon 2, there is twice as much content, including new weapons, bosses, and Patapons. There is a multiplayer ad-hoc mode where players work together to crack an egg with prizes inside. There is also a new tribe named the Karmen who try to stop the Patapon. Plot The Patapons set off out in the ocean with a boat that the Zigotons help them build.The Hatapon remembered an old story and all their troubles to get to where they are now.The Hatapon prays to their Almighty to keep them safe on their Journey to Earthend.After 49 days and nights after departure,they then meet a kraken-like monster (It's the only time you see it).The Patapons' defenses were useless against it.Afterwards,the monster broke the bottom part of the ship.As their ship sank to the bottom of the ocean,their long journey to Earthend ended.A few days (weeks,months?unknown) later, the Hatapon is found unconscious on the shore next to the ruins of the boat.Almighty (you) gets a drum for agreeing to be the Patapon God then the games says four beats in a row is called a command.You repeat it and the Hatapon revives and teaches you the song of PONPATA.You soon find 3 Yaripons (one revived liked Hatapon,two others joined by amazing beat.).They soon find Priestess Meden,unconscious,surrounded by the Karmen. The Karmen leave (May also attack you),along with the approaching Dodonga and then build a base in a forest made out of rock that looks like Patapolis. The Patapons regroup and once more vow to journey to the Earthend and gaze upon "IT".Before you go to Nanjaro hills,Meden will say that she senses something important is going to happen.At Nanjaro Hills, they meet a strange Patapon under two rocks which,by the way,wears a mask called Hero. After saving Hero the group is unsure about his mysterious past due to his mask. As the new Dark One appears, along with Black Hoshipon and Kuwagattan, the Patapons do battle with them until they reach the Karmen Generals along with Ormen Karmen, the Karmen leader. As the battles against the Karmen draw until only Ormen Karmen is left. In the battle inside Patapole, the ancient Patapon city, Hero's mask begins to show flashbacks of how Patapole was taken over, the Princess is held hostage, the World Egg shattered by Hero, and Hero putting on the mask to escape from it all. As Ormen Karmen, and the underworld demon, Dettankarmen are defeated, the Patapon Princess is rescued from her prison (Giant egg of some sort). In the end, the Patapons, and Zigotons, along with the new allied Karmen build a bridge to Earthend.After they've built the bridge,you march forward,seeing a giant egg.Break the egg and the Princess will come out saying that she was just sleeping like a rock until you broke the egg.She is most grateful and after that,she will give you your new mission.Before that,you may also see your Hero with his head down. Features Patapon 2 retains most of its gameplay aspects while tacking on a few new ones. An all new Hero unit is introduced. The Hero unit can change his class, with each granting him unique special abilities. These special abilities are activated in hero mode, reached when all 4 beats in a measure are timed perfectly, which can ultimately change the tide of battle. If the Hero unit is defeated in battle, a short countdown leads to his revival. As well, three new unit classes are introduced: Toripon, Robopon and Mahopon; squadrons fill up at 3 units. Another change is the new level system where the player level ups a unit using materials acquired from missions, thus increasing its stats. This goes along with defeated units' caps being picked up automatically, regardless of location. New multiplayer capabilities are added, too. Four players send their Hero on a Patagate mission where they take a Mysterious Egg (dropped by bosses) through the egg's respective boss battle to an altar to hatch it. If the player succeeds in hatching the egg, the player gains new equipment, computer characters or Masks to equip for their Hero, giving him special abilities. Two new minigames are also added which are accessible through Patapolis. [[Patapon Units|'Units']] *Hatapon *Yaripon *Tatepon *Yumipon *Kibapon *Dekapon *Megapon *Robopon *Toripon *Mahopon *Hero See Also *Patapon (Game) *Patapon 3 *Patapon (Tribe) *Patapon 2 Weapons *Patapon 2 Materials *Hero *Patagate Category:Patapon 2